


cho-co-lat

by taekbean



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekbean/pseuds/taekbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he's a teeny tiny bit in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cho-co-lat

hakyeon tastes a bit like candy, sanghyuk thinks. not in kisses, maybe, but there’s something sour to him, the kind of sweet sour that has your mouth scrunch up into a smile and an ache start to burn in the back of your cheeks where your jaws meet. it’s nice, a change of pace from their hectic everyday nonsense (maybe sanghyuk wouldn’t call it nonsense per se, but when he’s cuddled up in hakyeon’s arms at 5 am when the sun is just about climbing above the horizon, most other things feel like nonsense).

there’s a sweet tinge to him, the soft kind like chocolate pound cake, that sanghyuk wants to taste all of and savor for hours. he does sometimes, when they get the chance - nosing at hakyeon’s neck with a smile when they’re in the kitchen, pressing chaste little kisses to his cheeks when they’re out walking at night, nipping at his lips when they’re supposed to be sleeping. he likes the giggles he can draw from hakyeon, just as sweet and soft as his lips and tongue, a hushed noise that makes sanghyuk’s stomach flip every time.

he’s a teeny tiny bit in love.

with every time hakyeon’s hand searches his and with every time hakyeon says his name and tilts his head in  _that_  way, sanghyuk falls a little more.

in return, hakyeon mumbles things to him at night - when they’re supposed to sleep - that sanghyuk is like refreshing summer winds, like whipped cream and strawberries, and sanghyuk squirms with embarrassment each time, feels his ears grow warm and his face flush. it’s one of his favorite feelings, and maybe he doesn’t tell hakyeon that a lot, but hakyeon knows. if anything, the way he laughs and kisses sanghyuk’s face even warmer confirms that.

hakyeon tastes a lot like candy, like strawberry marshmallows and fruity hard candies when sanghyuk kisses him at night and like dark coffee crunch chocolate when he kisses him in the mornings. sometimes he’s worn out and not as soft, sleepy in sanghyuk’s arms, and while sanghyuk isn’t as good with words as he’d like yet, he does his best. (his best is still a lot, but no matter how many times hakyeon tells him between kisses sanghyuk won’t listen. he’s a bit stubborn, maybe, probably, but hakyeon knows it gets better.)

on nights where sanghyuk is doubtful, tired, curled up against hakyeon’s side and drawing circles on his chest, hakyeon strokes his hair in a way that makes him think about warm breezes at the beach. it’s comforting and makes it easier to talk, despite any heavy knot in his chest or lump in his throat. thinking about warm breezes and how he knows that hakyeon’s fingertips would be soft as marshmallows if he kissed them, he talks until his chest feels lighter, until his head is cloudy and he barely has the energy to lean back up and press light kisses to hakyeon’s puffy lips.

hakyeon tastes like candy and sanghyuk lies awake at 5:22 am, watching the sun slowly creep further up on the sky on the other side of the bedroom window; on the other side of the city. the other is still sleeping, lightly so, so sanghyuk stays still with his head on hakyeon’s shoulder and thinks. hakyeon’s hand lays curled the slightest bit on his chest, fingers twitching a little every time sanghyuk blows puffs on air on them. it’s cute, so cute sanghyuk can’t keep the smile from his lips, but he abandons his playing in favor of reaching up and sliding his fingers in between hakyeon’s.

the soft sound in hakyeon’s throat when he stirs a little and holds sanghyuk closer is of the kind he makes just when he’s waking up, a few more parts tired voice than steady exhaling, and sanghyuk takes his chance to nuzzle closer. before hakyeon says anything, before their bubble bursts, he chuckles into sanghyuk’s hair and slides his hand up under sanghyuk’s t-shirt, lazily feeling up inch after inch of warm skin.

“why’re you awake,” hakyeon mumbles, voice raspy and drunk with sleep and, maybe, the sweetest thing sanghyuk knows.

“it’s not that early,” sanghyuk whispers in reply.

hakyeon hums, wraps his arms tighter around sanghyuk in a weak squeeze. it’s another hour before they attempt to get up, or move at all for that matter, and the only thing sanghyuk really appreciates about the whole ordeal is that hakyeon’s lips are finally within reach.

“we need to shower,” hakyeon mumbles with a smile as sanghyuk presses kisses to the corners of his mouth.

“i know,” sanghyuk noses at hakyeon’s cheek, wondering what it is that has him smell this light and sweet. “just a minute.”


End file.
